A general form of cosmetics brushes used for applying such cosmetics as rouge, lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, and manicure comprises a brush handle holding a bundle of fibers and a cap at an end of the handle, screw-coupled to a cosmetics container, so that the fiber bundle is stored inside of the cosmetics container for good portability, being dipped in the cosmetics, and can be used to apply cosmetics adhered to the bristles by simply detaching the cap.
Since a cosmetics brush of this formation has a bundle of fibers, inserted in an end of the handle, formed in a cylindrical shape, and a cap screw-coupled to the cosmetics container, the fiber bundle is twisted in the cosmetics when rotated together with the cap by the resistance of the liquid cosmetics usually having a higher viscosity. Further, if the fiber bundle is formed in a cylindrical shape, it has a weak force of restitution and difficult to return to its proper shape and apply the cosmetics uniformly, resulting in inconvenience of the user.
In addition, it is important for making-ups using cosmetics brushes to apply cosmetics at a constant thickness and width, however, the fiber bundles having a cylindrical shape are disadvantageous for applying cosmetics at a constant thickness and width even though they are not twisted.